One way to store and share large amounts of date is to utilize data storage systems including a large number of storage facilities at geographically disparate locations. Such systems may decrease the risk of data corruption and the risk of data getting lost.
There are a number of methods for writing and maintaining data in such a data storage system, and updating data may use numerous computing resources.
Updating data, especially smaller blocks of data, in such a data storage system while at the same time operating safely and robustly may be difficult.